


【J禁／末子翔】浴衣（NS+JS）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [18]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋平行AU，與實際團體無關＋一隻的生賀，tag：浴衣！
Relationships: 二翔, 末子翔, 潤翔, 磁石 - Relationship
Series: J禁／OS [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478207
Kudos: 3





	【J禁／末子翔】浴衣（NS+JS）

平時工作繁忙的關係，櫻井翔只會偶爾安排一次小型的旅行，當成慰勞自己的身心、也留一個完整的時間給兩位戀人。  
寒風與細小的雨融在一起，讓天色都變得灰暗。二宮和也戴著耳機、在後座專注地玩遊戲，而位於駕駛座的松本潤在專心駕駛的同時還與他介紹了周遭相關的景點。  
「只可惜這幾天天候不好，大概不能四處逛逛了。」櫻井翔聞言點了點頭，目的地是他期待很久的溫泉旅館，四周除了山林與神社以外，也有溫泉街可以四處逛逛。但一直待在房內其實也無妨，雖然沒能四處走走有些可惜，但能和松本潤與二宮和也相處才是這趟旅行的最終目的。  
「感覺可以點個燒酒來喝。」他這麼回應了，而松本潤只是勾起了淺淺的笑容，心情絲毫不被愈加強烈的雨勢給打壞。

*

稀疏的雨從枝葉的間隙滑落，部分的水滴以斜落的方式打在了日式長廊的邊緣，紙門阻擋了更多濕氣的深入，衣服摩擦著的沙沙聲則在兩側響起。  
他們換上渲染青藍色的浴衣，率先換好的松本潤蹭到了櫻井翔的身旁，指尖碰上了他的袖口，在櫻井翔拉回自己分神的思緒時，自己的上衣已經被脫去，原本握在手中的浴衣被二宮和也拿去，寬大的袖子穿過了自己的雙手。  
「只是幫你穿浴衣而已，翔ちゃん身體也太僵硬。」像是刻意的作為，二宮和也的身子就貼在自己的背後，若有似無的肢體接觸，使壞的讓他皮膚都泛上了一層疙瘩，他側過頭的時候二宮和也正好湊了上前，吻上了他的面頰。  
「翔さん，綁這樣會太緊嗎？」而松本潤則在自己的身前，專心一致地繞著腰間打結，他近乎能夠感受到對方的氣息、微顫的眼睫與灌入星群的雙眸。  
「不會⋯⋯」櫻井忍不住屏息，像是他只要多吸入一點氧氣，心臟跳動的過快的數據就會透過空氣灌入血液，讓再敏感不過的兩人察覺。  
感受到腰部有雙手從背後環繞，二宮和也的柔軟氣息也完整的包圍住自己的身體，右肩頭的部分有輕柔如羽毛的吻落下，讓他無法集中精神阻擋松本潤從前頭蹭過自己面頰、滑到後頸後拖住，咬住自己下嘴唇的動作。  
本就因為雨勢而只能晚些的溫泉入浴，看來又要延到更晚之後了。


End file.
